The Dark Lord's Daughter
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Hermione is taken by Death Eaters after almost loosing her life at the hands of her own parents. In self-defense she kills them. Voldemort gives her a potion and she becomes his.


PART ONE: New Memories

It all started the summer after my sixth year, I went home the first day to what I thought was going to be a great summer. At first everything went as usual, every morning I had breakfast with my parents and went on with my day. Unfortunately, unknown to me, I was being watched by two Deatheaters who were ordered to kill me unless I did something that would be of interest to the Dark Lord. Three weeks into the summer my parents started to act strangely around me. Then one night as I was getting ready for bed my dad came into my room holding his 22-long rifle pointed at me, my mom was right behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused at their actions.

"Protecting you from that war that your kind is going to have, dear?" my mom said softly as if trying to comfort a two-year-old.

"You see, Hermione, if your dead before the war then we won't have to worry about you dieing in it."

I just shook my head as I backed towards my open window and just as my dad raised his gun I jumped out and the moment my feet hit I took off running.

'They've gone nuts.' I thought as I ran.

As my feet would lift off the ground a bullet would hit right where my foot had been not just one second earlier. Suddenly my mom appeared in front of me and my dad behind me. I started to move to the side so I could see where they both were.

"Don't do this, I'll be fine." I said shaking as I pulled out my wand knowing that I might have to use it against them, my parents, the ones who gave me life.

My dad shot at me and hit my left thigh. I fell to the ground, the second my back hit my wand went up and I said a spell that I had swore never to use.

"_Avada Kedevra__!_" I got up and started to quickly limp away.

I turn to see my parents on the ground and I know that the spell had hit them. As soon as I was about four or five miles away, I began to faint. Just before I collapsed two dark figures appeared in front of me. The next thing I know is I'm in a bed. Suddenly I sit up straight.

'Where am I and how did I get here?' I thought as I remembered the events of the other night.

"You shouldn't be moving around so fast after that wound you were given last night. I wouldn't want you to faint again, my dear." spoke a voice off to my right.

I turned to see none other than Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway.

"What do you want from me. Why didn't you just kill me." I demanded try as hard as I could to get out of the bed.

"I did say not to move so fast. Draco get in here." he said out the door.

Draco walked in and bowed, "what can I do for you, my lord?"

"I want you to control your fiancé." he said firmly as he left the room.

"Well, where should I start. So Mione, as my fiancé, you have to do as I want." he said as he shut the door and moved slowly towards the bed.

"You had better stay away Malfoy, or else I'll...I'll..." I started looking around for my wand.

"Looking for this, my dear." he said holding up my wand when I turned to look at him.

"Give me that now, and stop calling me dear." I demanded still trying to get up.

Draco moved so fast that I didn't notice until he was literally on top of me.

"Your not to move, understood!" he demanded so firmly that I started to shake with fear.

"Here drink this." he said handing me a goblet.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from him.

"Something to help you sleep." he answered as he helped me place it to my lips and tipped it so that the liquid fell down my throat.

As soon as all of the drink was gone I fell straight to sleep, unaware that the drink was also erasing all my muggle memories and the memories of my friends and family only to replace them with memories of Tom Riddle as my father, all the Slytherins as my friends, of Draco as my fiancé, and of Harry and Ron trying to kill me. About two hours later, Draco walked in to see me awake and dressed.

"I was hoping you'd come see me." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me and held out his arm.

"Come, your father would like you to join him for dinner, my love."


End file.
